Engines and Escapades
Engines and Escapades is a DVD focusing on the narrow gauge engines featuring six episodes from the eleventh season. It was also released under the title The Adventure of the Locomotives for German audience. In Norway and Denmark, the DVD was released under the title Engines on the Move. It was also renamed On New Adventures for Swedish audience and Rebellious Engines for Finnish audience. It was released under the title Locomotives and Wild Adventures for Dutch audiences in 2012. These episodes aired in the US and the UK following the airing of the eleventh season and the release of this DVD before airing on TV. DescriptionEdit 2007 UK/2010 AUSEdit Six brand new Thomas & Friends episodes never seen on TV before! Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun-loving duo Rheneas and Skarloey. 2008 UK/SA/ThaiEdit Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun living duo Rheneas and Skarloey. USEdit Join the Narrow Gauge engines in these adventures and meet Madge, their newest friend. Adventures and surprises are around every corner, so hold on tight and watch as the Island of Sodor bustles with hilarious antics and non-stop action. Norwegian/Danish/Swedish/FinnishEdit Join Thomas and his friends when they have fun in the snow! Also, they must help someone to safety when a storm comes to Sodor. And in the episode "Pling-a-Ling", Mr. Percival gets a new bicycle, but the bicycle needs a bell. They try many different bells, until they find the right one. EpisodesEdit US/UK/AUSEdit #Duncan Does it All - Duncan becomes fed up with his straw deliveries so he decides to find a more important job. When he does neither of his new jobs properly, Rusty and Skarloey get the blame! #Sir Handel in Charge - The Thin Controller asks Sir Handel to ensure that a train full of logs is ready for Thomas to collect by getting the very first engines he sees to help him…but will Sir Handel listen? #Cool Truckings * - Madge learns that slow and careful is the best way to be, when having fun in the snow turns into a hazardous activity. #Ding-a-Ling - Mr Percival, The Thin Controller, has a new bicycle – but it’s missing a bell. Freddie becomes determined to find one, trying out a cow bell and some clowns’ bells until he eventually finds the perfect bell to use. #Skarloey Storms Through - When a storm comes to the hills of Sodor, the narrow gauge engines are called to bring the sheep to safety. But can Skarloey conquer his fears and save the sheep in danger? #Wash Behind Your Buffers * - the day of the country show and Madge the snub-nose lorry is to pull the brass band. Interfering Madge doesn’t get herself clean in good time so the engineers have to start over again. (Followed by a song) GermanEdit #Duncan Takes Over #Sir Handel in Command #Fun on the Road* #Bell Sought #Skarloey Conquered His Fear #The Big Scrub (Followed by a song) SwedenEdit #Slippery Transport #Skarloey Storms Forwards #Under Sir Handel's Responsibility #Clean Behind the Bumpers #Duncan Wants to do Everything #Pling-a-Ling DenmarkEdit #Tracks in the Snow #Skarloey Rides Out the Storm #Sir Handel in Charge #Wash Behind Your Buffers #Duncan Does it All #Ding-a-Ling NorwayEdit #Wheelspin #Skarloey in Bad Weather #Sir Handel Gets the Responsibility #Wash Behind Your Buffers #Duncan Arranges it All #Pling-a-Ling DutchEdit #A Breeze #Skarloey Goes Like Lightning #Sir Handel in Charge #Wash Behind Your Buffers #Duncan Does Everything #Ting Ling SongsEdit #The Narrow Gauge Engines #Engine Rollcall TriviaEdit *This is the only UK and German DVD to feature the Reverend Awdry's Letter before the opening credits. *This is the first US DVD that features the French narration track. This is also the last US DVD Fox released. *The US DVD includes a bonus episode from Fireman Sam, "Fiery Finale." *The trailer was narrated by Pierce Brosnan who later narrated The Great Discovery and the original cut of Season 12. *On the back cover of the UK release, Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks. *This is also the last German DVD to feature a booklet inside, the first was in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *The German DVD has no DVD menu. *This is the only US DVD release to feature solely eleventh season episodes. GoofsEdit *On the Norwegian DVD, the title cards are in Danish. *Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. *The eighth - tenth season opening and end credits are used in the Norwegian/Finnish DVD. *In the description on the back cover of the Norwegian release, "Pling-a-Ling" is misspelled "Pling-a-Lig." *In the main menu of the Norwegian release, part of Sir Handel is visible under one of Thomas' buffers. *In the episode selection menu of the Norwegian release, part of Thomas' face is visible in the bottom-left corner. *On the Norwegian DVD, the episodes are slightly out of sync. MerchandiseEdit TrackMasterEdit *Duncan Does it All *Sir Handel in Charge *Freddie in Ding-a-Ling *Skarloey Storms Through *Madge Wooden RailwayEdit *Madge *Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack Take AlongEdit *Madge DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *5 Exciting DVDs *The Ultimate Collection ArabicEdit *Hero of the Rails USEdit *4-Disc DVD Box Set AUSEdit *The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS